


Happy Dawning

by Castiel_oris



Series: Happy dawning [1]
Category: Destiny 2 - Fandom, Uldren sov - Fandom, guardian Uldren - Fandom, male awoken OC
Genre: Dawning, Destiny, Guardian Uldren, Other, Uldren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_oris/pseuds/Castiel_oris
Summary: Wanted to write something with my boys after that heartbreaking lore so here’s a happy little story
Relationships: Old friends - Relationship
Series: Happy dawning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570366
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is a awoken Hunter who used to be a crow with uldren he is now a guardian and he discoverers uldren is now on the Edz so pays him a visit

It was a cold winters night in The Tower snow was falling from heavy clouds above. Guardians were wrapped up warmly running around doing the usual bounties,crucible. 

Among these guardians was a hunter even though he no longer had a ghost he still was connected to the light. He made his way to the tower bazaar. There was a little corner set up with decorations and a familiar face. He slowly walks over to the human who spoke softly with a kind smile.

“Happy dawning my friend would you like to purchase some cookies or other treats they make a wonderful gift or if you like I can give you my recipe for little ghosts”

“May I get a box of white chocolate cookies please” Cas took out the exact glimmer handing it over only to be turned down.

“No need my dear these are on the house I know who you are I remember you from before you and andal were very close.. that man was very good to us.. and Cayde”

Cas frowns looking down he was the only one left out of their group. “Yea both of them passed some time ago.. I’m visiting a friend today and I hope I can help them”

Eva smiles handing him the box. “I think I know of who you speak please take these i wish you the best my dear happy dawning”

Cas smiles thanking her then started walking to the hanger once he made his way to his shop he got inside then started up the engine. Soon enough he was flying over the old mountains and came across the new guardian reserve where Eva would stay when she’s not in the city.

There was a shipping container far away from the camp it looked completely isolated. Cas lands his ship beside it turning off his engine picking up the cookies then leaving the ship. 

The winter air was cold the snow was still falling his hair had snow flurries in it and he was shaking a little. He starts walking towards the container hearing a muffled voice on the otherside. 

Once he reached the open end he gently knocks on the wall looking to the guardian who had their hood pulled up and was hugging their knees. 

“..please go away.. if it’s about that exo I’m sorry.. I know you hate me..just please leave me be”

Cas slowly pulled down his hood and walked inside turning on the Lantern that hung on the wall so now he could actually see. “I’m not here for that I know it wasn’t your fault..I’m not here to shoot you either” 

The guardian hid their face not wanting to move. “then why are you here...”

Cas walked inside and sat down beside him. “No one should be alone on Dawning” he smiled softly. 

The guardian slowly raised their head looking up to Cas glowing eyes looked back at him. “You are awoken?” 

Cas nods. “yup I am awoken... I’m very much like you actually..we were close..before I died”

The guardian mumbled softly. “I’m sorry if I killed you”

Cas laughed shaking his head. “No I was killed on a mission years ago this was before you hurt that exo or became who you are now..” he sighs softly. “You were always there for me.. so now it’s my turn” he took out the box of cookies handing it to them. 

“What’s this ?” The guardian took the box inspecting it. 

“Happy dawning Uldren” Cas smiles softly. 

The hooded guardian smiled softly looking to the hunter beside him. “Thank you...your the first person who actually doesn’t want me dead..what is your name ?”

Cas offers a hand smiling. “I’m Castiel Oris but I go by Cas”

Uldren looks to the hand infront of him then slowly shakes it. “It’s nice to meat you Cas”

After a few stories and cookies Cas looked to the sky seeing the sun rise in the distance. “The sun is coming up” 

Uldren looked to the awoken then sighed. “Does that mean your leaving?” 

Cas stood up and offers his hand. “Cmere I wanna show you something” 

Uldren took his hand together they left the shipping container and Cas helped uldren climb up on top of it. They could see everything from there. 

“..it’s real nice..” uldren folds his arms trying to keep warm. 

Cas smiles then pointed to the sun rising in the sky just breaking the clouds And it started shining on the nearby trees. 

“..that’s beautiful..” uldren watched the sunrise with a small smile on his face he slowly reached for his hood pulling it down feeling the sun on his face. 

Cas smiles looking to him. “I do love it out here it’s so calming..”

Uldren frowns looking to Cas. “I wish you didn’t have to leave..” 

Cas turns to him and offered a hand. “Come with me”

Uldren raises a brow. “What..to the city? They would shoot me on sight!”

Cas shook his head. “I won’t let them”

Uldren looks down to the ground watching the snow melt. “..I..I don’t know”

Cas frowns a little then took a deep breath. “I won’t force you your choice is your own” he smiled softly. “Goodbye uldren” He then jumps down from the container pulling up his hood,walking to his ship.

Pulled pork appears beside uldren hitting his shoulder gently. “Go after him”

Uldren watched Castiel get to his ship he bit his lip then jumps down starting to run over to the awoken hunter. “WAIT!” 

Cas turned around then felt arms around him uldren was holding onto him. He slowly brought his hands down and held him. 

“..I want to go..with you..please” he slowly let go of the hunter. 

Cas smiles then steps into his ship with him as he started up the engine soon enough they were high in the sky on the way to the tower.

“I’m glad you changed your mind”

“Me too..” uldren smiles softly leaning back in his seat.


	2. Crimson days

The last city was celebrating the crimson days a time to celebrate friendship,bonds and love shaxx was allowing bonds to participate in his crucible matches as teams of twos and the tower was covered in rose petals and red flags. 

It had been two months since Castiel found uldren in the European dead zone the plan was to head to the tower immediately but uldren didn’t have any desire to. Cas respected his wishes and stayed with him on earth teaching him how to be a guardian,how to kill certain enemies or even summon his super. They spent enough time in hiding it was time for uldren to face his fears and go to the tower that’s exactly what they were doing.

It was a early morning with the sun rising in the horizon Cas was sitting in the pilot seat of his ship looking out at the sky as the clouds passed by. He leans back looking over his shoulder to check on uldren who was still asleep with Loki curled up beside him. 

Cas couldn’t help but smile he was happy to have uldren with him he felt relived he wasn’t sleeping in that container anymore he swore as long as he traveled with him no one would bring him pain because he has had his fair share and doesn’t need anymore. 

Uldren woke up looking around then let out a yawn stretching his arms out he smiled looking down to Loki who was still sleeping peacefully and he gently pet him before getting up to join Cas sitting in the seat beside him. 

“Good morning Castiel” he smiles softly looking to the hunter across from him. 

Cas laughed softly shaking his head. “You can just call me Cas ya know” 

“Oh..right my apologies” he looks down kicking his feet. “So where are we going..”

“You know where we agreed last night don’t tell me your backing down again”

“..no I’m not just..I don’t know if I’m ready what if no one likes me or what if they try to kill me”

Cas shook his head. “Uldren you can’t keep doing this to yourself if you live your life in fear well you won’t get very far and I promise we can leave anytime just I need to pick up a few things and you need to get some proper gear”

Uldren leans back in his seat folding his arms. “Fine...”

They eventually reached the towers hanger where Cas parked his ship shutting off the engine then looking to uldren he let out a sigh before standing up. 

“You are going to be fine Uldren I promise I won’t let anything happen to you” he puts his hand on his shoulder. 

Uldren nods slowly then stood up himself. “Okay...can we bring Loki I think he might get lonely”

Cas smiles a little then whistles Loki who was sleeping on his bed sits up looking to his owner. Cas nods to the wolf as he walked over to uldren’s side Cas pet his head gently.

They then opened the door stepping out of the ship Cas pulled up uldren’s hood looking around Incase there was any guardians around he then started walking with uldren and Loki following. They reached the stairs Cas went first keeping a eye out a titan ran down towards the hanger who payed them no mind. But uldren did become uneasy he steps forward taking hold of Castiel’s hand. 

Cas looked down to see uldren holding his hand he laughed a little then kept walking with him. “it’s alright guardians run all around this place rushing to turn in quests or whatever” 

Uldren kept walking he didn’t like this place very much but was willing to endure for Cas.

They reached the top of the stairs into the courtyard where guardians were walking around to talk to vendors. They continued walking until Cas heard his name being called out he turns around to see an awoken warlock with blue hair then a very familiar face running towards him they had dark purple hair and orange eyes with purple markings.

“Cas!” The titan ran over to the awoken hunter throwing his arms around him then lighting him up before returning him to the ground. 

Cas laughed holding the titan in his arms. “Hey Eris ya miss me ?”

Eris laughed pulling away to look at him. “I was so scared you wouldn’t come back I mean no ones heard from you since you left for the dreaming city.. I thought I would find you on the moon since all guardians were called”

“well he’s not exactly a guardian anymore” The warlock from before was standing in-front them his arms folded. “Castiel I am happy you returned safely from your..journey”

Cas rolls his eyes looking to the warlock. “Hello Timothy..” 

“It’s been some time since our last conversation last spring I believe im glad you’ve come to your senses and returned back home being out in the reef for that long is well crazy”

“Oh and going to the moon isn’t” 

“We had reason to go to the moon we found Eris morn and the darkness was becoming a bigger threat we needed you Cas the vanguard needed you and where were you off in the dreaming city looking for a dead man”

“Please don’t fight!” Eris got in between them. “We just got Cas back I don’t wanna loose him again can you put your differences aside!”

“Yes I apologize this isn’t your fault”

Cas nods then looks to Eris. “Yea sorry”

“So How was your journey a waste of time and you finally come home ?”

“Timothy!” Eris hissed hitting the warlock on the shoulder. 

Cas shook his head folding his arms. “No it wasn’t a waste of time..not all of it” he looks to uldren who was standing behind him. “Anyway I came here to get some things and my friend needs some gear”

“Teaching are you didn’t take you for the type”

“Knock it off Timothy Cas is his own person if he wants to teach then let him if he wants to run off to the reef then let him why don’t you go bother ikora” 

Cas smiles softly. “thanks Eris I will miss you” he then started to fix his hair since it was messy. 

Eris allowed Cas to fix his hair. “Your leaving again..I respect your choices but..ya know being out there alone isn’t really well the best choice right now especially with the threats out there-“

“I know it’s boring without me” Cas brought his arms away then kissed his cheek. “Besides I’m not alone I’ve got a fireteam” he then looked around raising a brow. “Where’s Jessie?”

“Uh he took off to the moon four months ago no ones heard from him since my bet is he’s scouting a hive area and going dark for stealth ya know since he has the whole hive connection”

Cas shook his head. “You should send out a search party four months without contact is concerning”

Eris laughed looking to the hunter. “You are one to talk how many months were you out in the reef?”

As the two were talking the warlock was watching the guardian who was traveling with Cas he noticed he was awoken due to his skin he also had soft glowing eyes. It’s when he looked up the light showing his features the warlock stood back. 

“Castiel a word please”

Cas raises a brow looking to Timothy. “Uh why if your gonna say something just say it”

Timothy walks over pulling him by his cloak. “Why did you bring him here! Do you have any idea-“

Cas pulled away dusting himself off. “Relax he is fine with me I’m not letting anyone hurt him okay so just let us be on our way” 

Eris watched the two talk he then looks to the guardian beside him. “So you are a friend of Cas?”

Uldren didn’t say anything only pulled his hood down more staring down at the ground. 

“Oh not the talking type..okay sorry I didn’t mean to pry...your very lucky though Cas is a good friend and he won’t do you wrong he is always there when you need him never judges you I’ll miss him but I know he’s doing the right thing plus he is quite the looker ain’t he ya know we used to date back in the day”

Uldren looked to the titan who was much taller than himself he took time to take in his features how he wasn’t wearing titan armor but human clothing. He wore guardian armor that looked strong yet elegant,his hair was a mess and he had a kind smile Uldren couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

Eris looks to the guardian being able to see their face he was able to tell who it was what he had done. But he wasn’t going to let the past cloud his judgement. Part of him wanted to tell uldren how he knew him and how he used to care for him deeply but he wasn’t about to dump that on him he deserved better. he walked over handing him an awoken blade it was beautifully crafted and was never used. 

“You will need this more than me I’m not gonna use it..it belonged to a friend of mine..” the blade was Uldrens from when he had first met Eris.

Uldren looks to the blade slowly taking it from him. “...thank you” 

Eris smiles. “I can show you around while Cas is getting his things if you’d like”

Uldren looked to Cas who was talking to a exo vendor who was working on a shotgun. “..I don’t want to leave Cas”

Eris let out a sigh then nods. “Okay then well I’ll leave ya be it was nice meeting you if you ever need anything my name is Eris” he waved walking over towards Cas. 

After what seemed like years Cas returned to uldren he was carrying a messenger bag on his side he handed uldren a black sniper rifle. “I’ll start teaching you tomorrow”

“Are we going back to the ship?”

Cas shook his head. “No I have a place here we can stay for the weekend plus my ship is getting worked on” 

Uldren slowly walks over to him following him to the guardian living quarters they took the stairs to avoid any other guardians and soon reached Castiel’s floor once he unlocked the door he trough his cloak onto the nearby sofa opening a window. 

“Home sweet home” he stretched out his arms looking around. “Right I’m going to run a bath because I smell like garbage sound good?”

Uldren nods pulling down his hood sitting on the couch as Loki jumped up beside him. 

Cas disappears down the hall into his bathroom where he started to run a bath he used oils and added some bubbles while he waited for it to run his sink still had skincare products on it he laughed letting the bath run walking into his bedroom falling onto his bed He had missed being at home.

Uldren took off his cloak as he looked around at the framed photos most of them were of Cas with a bearded human or with the awoken from earlier he seen one photo of a awoken with long black hair with turquoise eyes Cas was kissing him on the cheek. He then walks down the hall into his bedroom looking around seeing his makeup desk.

Cas was on his bed humming softly letting uldren explore since this was all new to him. 

“Uh Castiel what is this ?” He asked picking up a pair of lace underwear they had a very thin line and didn’t cover up anything. “Is it a sling shot?”

Cas sits up looking to what uldren was holding he laughed walking over to him. “No that’s not a slingshot that’s a thong...and I wouldn’t touch it If I were you”

Uldren drops it then looked around the room. “I like this place it’s very well..you and it’s quiet”

Cas started walking back into the hall to check on the bath uldren followed him into the bathroom looking around picking up a basket that smelled nice inside were round balls or different shapes. 

Cas smiles softly picking up a pink one. “Bath bombs great idea uldren” 

“...bombs you mean they will explode..” he carefully put the basket down. 

Cas laughed. “No they won’t here” he hands him the bomb then walked over to the bath tub. “Place it in the water”

Uldren carefully placed it into the water watching as it started to fizz and turn the water pink. “..oh well that’s not what I was expecting”

Cas smiles looking to the bathtub. “You can choose one for your bath if you like”

Uldren stood up walking to the door. “I’ll be in the sitting room.. enjoy your bath” he walks down the hall coming back to the sitting room laying on the sofa. He waited on Cas to return but some time passed he was rather tired he lays down curling up using Castiel’s cloak as a pillow and soon was passed out. 

After Cas was done with his bath and got dressed into comfortable clothes he seen uldren passed out on the sofa he smiled getting a blanket to cover him. “Goodnight uldren” he then returned to his room to his own bed to turn in for the night leaving the door open Incase uldren wanted to come in soon enough he passed out too and the apartment was quiet.

Here’s the boys settling into the tower for a while Cas needs a break from roughing it in his ship and uldren needs to get familiar to guardian life


	3. Quiet moments

Uldren has been around for a few months now he’s spent the past few months at the tower with Castiel, An awoken Hunter that found him out in the European Dead Zone offered him his friendship Uldren didn’t know why but he trusted Castiel. He found out from a warlock that Castiel was out in the dreaming city for months he had set up camp there and was looking for something. 

Uldren spent most of his time in the courtyard wearing his helmet so no one would recognize him. One day he was able to witness a giant ship fall out of the sky the noise hurt his ears for hours afterwards it must of been a big deal because nearly everyone was celebrating.

His train of thought was cut off when he felt a elbow at his side he turned his head looking to the hunter beside him. Both of them were down on the ground their chests flat on the ground Cas was teaching Uldren how to use a sniper without ever getting in close. 

“Okay close one eye then look trough your scope” Cas placed a hand on his helping him aim. “Focus on where you want to shoot-“  
He didn’t get to finish his sentence as a bullet was fired from the gun hitting a fallen captain in his shoulder Cas Looks to Uldren then hit his shoulder. 

“What I hit him didn’t I” 

“No you got cocky you hit his shoulder your supposed to aim for his head a direct hit will put him down immediately now his guard is up” he then shook his head putting his hand back on uldrens lining up the shot looking to him. “Don’t forget to breathe you don’t have to hold your breath”

“I know..just it’s a habit I guess” 

“Alright shots lined up go for it” 

Uldren pulled the trigger as the bullet hit the fallen captain in the head causing his body to fall to the ground as he bled out. 

Cas smiles then pats the hunters shoulder only to hear fallen shrieking he looked to see a swarm crawling out of a nearby cave. “Shit..”

Uldren started to aim the sniper once more only to be pulled up by Cas. “Forget it there’s way to many we head back to the ship”

Uldren looks to the swarm then behind them the ship wasn’t too far but they would still need some time he closed his eyes then held a void bow in his hand shooting it at the swarm. “That should keep them busy for a few minutes”

Cas nods picking up the sniper then started to run with uldren back to the ship they ran into a few shanks,dregs on the way nothing they couldn’t handle. Once they were inside the ship Cas immediately took off setting a course back to the tower he looks at the other awoken then smiles. “Nice work with your night stalker back there”

Uldren smiles folding his arms. “I wouldn’t of been able to do it if you never thought me”

Cas shook his head. “Nonsense you would of figured it out one way or the other I just happened to know a very good void hunter he was a brilliant teacher...and a very good friend

“Where is he know is he off planet or something?”

“Afraid not a fallen got him on the moon Tan something I think was its name doesn’t matter Cayde shiro and I hunted that thing down constantly we couldn’t just let it go”

Uldren looked down regretting asking he didn’t want to upset Cas. “I shouldn’t of-“

“No it’s fine it happened years ago don’t worry about it” he pats his shoulder. “Let’s head back home”

After a long flight back to the tower it was already night. As they pulled into the hanger Cas waved to saint and holiday before heading up the stairs trough the courtyard then heading to the guardian quarters. Once they reached his apartment he opened the door walking into his bedroom and falling onto his bed exhausted from the past three days out in the wilds maybe he was getting old is this how Andal felt after their patrols. 

Uldren sat down beside him pulling down his hood looking to the other awoken. “Do you need anything..food perhaps”

Cas let out a soft laugh then looks to Uldren. “Since when do you know how to cook”

“I could learn it can’t be that hard..right?”

Cas shook his head then stood up. “I’ll start some soup it’s quick and easy” he walks out into the hall taking a can from one of his cupboards then heating up the stove. 

Uldren walks out into the hall looking at the photos hung up. Most of them were of Cas, a human hunter and a exo others of Cas with his friends Uldren had met there was one of Cas and a awoken hunter with long hair. Both of them looked very happy in the photo Uldren walks out into the living room petting Loki as he passed the couch then walks over to the kitchen leaning on the bar.

“It will be a few minutes for the soup to heat up” 

“You have a lot of photos in your apartment just like your ship”

“Well I like them helps me remember things plus it’s nice to have them” he looked over to his coffee table seeing his Polaroid sitting on its side he walks over picking it up then put a arm around Uldren taking a photo of them.

Uldren flinched from the flash then rubs his eyes as Cas handed him a small black card. “Thank you ?”

“Shake it it’s a photo”

Uldren started to shake the card in his hand as the photo started to show up he didn’t like his expression in the photo. “I wasn’t ready”

Cas looked to the photo. “I like it it’s cute definitely going on the ship for sure” he then puts the Polaroid down walking back over to the kitchen.

Uldren looks to the photo smiling a little then looks to Cas. “Oh right I’ve been heading out lately in the courtyard”

“Oh right you seen the explosion how was it”

“..loud very very loud..that’s not what I was gonna say”

“Oh well then go on”

“some guardians say you used to sleep around and I wanted to ask you about that”

“used to I don’t anymore..” Cas shook his head keeping his eyes on the stove turning down the eat then pouring the contents from the pan into two bowls.

After a quiet meal Cas washed the dishes putting them away joining Uldren on the couch where they watched some crucible matches together. 

“Eris said you used to date..do you have anyone like that in your life now?”

Cas looks to Uldren then shook his head. “I don’t mess around with love anymore..I had this guy a while back..we would get into a lot of trouble but things change..people change maybe once I had fallen in love..”

“And...now..?”

“Well now I’m alone and If I’m gonna be honest I prefer it that way No one to worry about or no one to hurt me”

Uldren looked to Cas with some concern. “I care about you..” he meant those words deeply just had no idea how to tell Cas how much he meant to him he didn’t want to mess to their friendship or hurt him in anyway. 

“Oh I didn’t mean it like that i know you do and I care about you as well just Love is a mess within itself..” Cas then looked to uldren who was kicking his leg he then pokes him playfully. 

“How about you huh ? asking me all these questions you’ve been out a few times right got anyone in your mind” he said in a teasing tone. 

Uldren laughed softly shaking his head. “There is someone..but I’m not sure yet..I’m not sure if it’s right it’s just my head playing tricks on me..but I think they are amazing I’m just scared of what they will think of me..”

There was a sudden weight pressed into his shoulder Uldren then looked down seeing Cas had passed out on him. He smiled softly then wrapped his cloak around them “goodnight Castiel..”


End file.
